


Ninjago: Age of Extinction

by One_true_Chromosome



Category: Lego Knight's Kingdom, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Dark, During Canon, Edgy, F/M, Grimdark, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: After the fall of The Great Devour, Scales returns to the untied tribes with a new plan. This time he cannot fail, and the snake tribes shall be victorious. In this AU, Jay and Cole must work their way to create the uprising required to fix the world they have lost.No matter what it takes.A re-upload of a cringy fic I wrote when I was 16. I'm only rating it teen due to an edgy scene later on.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. #1 Day after the Devour part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me explain before you read this. This is a story I wrote on the Lego message boards back when I was 16. Parts haven’t aged well, though there are some bits I’m still happy with. At first, I was going to edit what I’d written but then I realised that would ruin the fun of it. I laughed reading back on this, and I think it’s only fair I let others laugh at it too. It’s cringe and proper edgy, though I remember an admin liking it back in the day. The first three parts are what I wrote when I was 16, and the last part I wrote mostly when I was 18-19, after the message boards shut down. I did have a plan for this fic when I wrote it and I do have some desire to complete it. Obviously, I’m focused on my other stuff at the moment, but I might come back to this when I’m hitting writer’s block.  
> Enjoy.

  
After the fall of the Devourer, Scales moved from the red snake tomb to his tribe where he met the other Generals and snake. That word was used for the name of another. One of Scales' troops named General looked in shock as he saw his master and ex-appearance.

“Scales? You're alive.”

“Of course, I would not stay to be eaten.”

“You mean you left Pythor to be-”

“Silence! I respected Pythor, but it was insane plans that led to his downfall, weather I was there or not wouldn't have affected the outcome of Pythor's plan to destroy Ninjago.”

“So... what now.”

“Revenge of course, those Ninja continue to believe that they are superior to us, however, I believe is it not our skills that lead us to defeat but our Leader's ideas.”

“And how do we know victory will come from your leadership?”

“Well we do fail, I'm sure I won't be alive to listen to your complaints.”

“I don't see why not following will be than bad not that I think about, besides with you gone I’ll be in charge again. ”

Scales laughed for a few minutes; it was finally time for his plan to go under way.

Scales led the serpentine troops to a cave where Fangtom and his men were working. As the tribes walked through, Scales said.

“As you can see, these Red boys are creating new machinery for us to use in combat, the ninja have found ways to use their so-called golden weapons to deflect our every move. However, I believe that with these vehicles and armour, we shall be victorious.”

“But, Scales!” yelled General “The ninjas are more fit and agile than us, what makes you think the abilities to take a hit will help us fight?”

You see, the ninjas don't use battle claws or huge silver fist glove things when fighting, they use their hands.”

“They have weapons too...”

“And when their weapons do nothing then they shall use the hands, hitting our newly designed armour made using the scales from the devourer himself; their hands will feel pain. You will ALL be given gloves made from those same materials that will increase your strength and power.”

“You mean no weapons?” asked one of the Lizarus from behind.

“You will be given one Katana each” Scales replied. “But that's not all you're getting, when collecting the remains of the Devourer I stumbled across a substance leaking from the devourer's insides. With help from Hypnobri scientists I discovered that it can be converted into a sort of green beam.”

“And how do we fire these lasers?” a Rattla asked.

“With blasters of course, blasters bitten by the red snakes-”

“Why can't you remember our names?” shouted Fangtom in aggravation.

Scales ignored and continued “This will make the weapons only usable by us, if any human gets their hand on it, the blaster will unleash the red-tribe venom and turn them into one of our soldiers.”

* * *

Rattlejets flew over Ninjago city, they looked like a cross between the rattlecopter and Jay's jet. They fired missiles into buildings and watched them fall, this was clearly an invasion. Cole and Zane both ran with metal versions of their Golden weapons to defend the city from the invaders. They all stopped in shock as a Serpentine Gunship landed and a squad of Rattlas walked all in black armour chest plates and black helmets (that space police wear), they all held out their Katanas and charged at the two ninjas. Cole began to swing his scythe around his body hitting many of the snakes however whenever one fell, it would get back up immediacy.

“WOAH!” Cole yelled “since when did the Serpentine get skilled?”

Before Zane could answer, another gunship flew by and General jumped out followed by 2 Mezmos. General had the same chest plate as the others except his had a Blue stripe down the middle. He held sword in each of his hands while both Mezmos had magma-guard sticks. Zane front flipped towards General and threw his shurikens at him but General swung his sword deflected them both. Zane landed next to the ex-Hypnobrai leader, he threw a punch in the direction of General’s face in an attempt to weaken his sight but General dodged and tried to swing with his white katanas, but Zane back flipped dodging all attacks. General became enraged from Zane’s mockery; he dropped both swords and stimulated his arms away from his body exposing his chest.

“If you are the powerful ninja you claim to be, show me your skill!” he yelled out.

Zane ran at General and without thought punched the blue snake in the centre of his armour. Zane screamed in agony as he felt his hand crack from colliding with the armour. In reaction to this, General punched the ice ninja's chest which sent Zane back a few steps, the pain was beginning to overcome him. The impact of Generals hand coursed Zane’s chest-plate to fall off and reveal his nindroid skeleton. Without hesitation, General ran at Zane and waved his fists at Zane’s artificial heart. Zane fell to the ground.

Cole jaw dropped. “ZAAAAAAANE!” he roared.

General picked back up his swords, while ignoring Cole, he signalled his gunship to land. Cole stood still, recovering from the sight of Zane’s defeat, he began to analyse the armour to see if he could find a weak point; this however distracted him from the Mezmo that had slid behind him. The Mezmo electrocuted Cole with his stick; Cole screeched and dropped on to the ground. General order his Mezmos to pick up the bodies; while boarding his own gunship looked up in the sky and saw Scale's fly over.

It landed outside of the radio tower, the only part of the city that wasn't destroyed. He was followed by 3 Bytars; the Bytars using electro staffs hacked into the system and aimed a camera at Scales.

“OK! We are on air!” a Bytar said.

“Good.” Scales spoke. “PEOPLE OF NINJAGO! I have placed my image into your TVs to give you this message. As you can see the wreckage behind me, you know the city is a goner; 1 million lives have been lost in less than ½ an hour. By that you know you've already lost, however I will cause less damage to your land if you do me a favour. Bring me the Ninja and anyone who is in relation to them. And to make things easier for you, they don't need to be alive.”

* * *

Back at the village Kai was walking to buy fruit when he noticed serpentine gunships flying over. He put on his hood and jumped onto the roofs to fight, however, instead of a group of snakes jumping out like he expected, Acidicus appeared. He looked very different than last time Kai saw him. Acidicus now had cyborg legs and black armour that unlike the others covered his whole body, this snake didn't have a blaster and sword but instead one large blaster rifle and an axe. He swung the axe at Kai, but the red ninja did a limbo slide under it, he then swung his foot into the snake's back, from that moment Kai's leg went numb. Acidicus aimed his blaster at Kai's chest and fired. Kai could no longer feel anything, his entire body felt like a broken vehicle and he had no control over his movement. Rattlejets fired missiles into the houses of the village. The Venomari marched around the destroyed buildings and picked up villagers carrying them to gunships. The gunships landed outside the Hypnobrai tomb, the snakes placed their prisoners on the ground and Fangdoms began to bite them turning them into serpentine themselves.

At last, the serpentine empire was beginning to form. Scales had become extremely joyful; his plan was so simple yet far more effective than anything Pythor had suggested.

* * *

Cole and Jay both awoke, chained up to the walls of the Hypnobrai tomb.

A Rattla walked past them and said: “Finally, now I can ask you some questions.”

“Wha- where are we? Where's Kai and Zane?” Jay asked in a worried tone.

“Oh, the red head and white droid have been dead for some time now.”

“You MONSTER!” screamed Cole “You think you won't face consequences for this!”

The snake chuckled and left. The two ninjas looked at each other and frowned.

“So, we're all that's left?” Jay asked himself.

“No!” replied Cole. “Lloyd's still out there,” he paused, “I… I just hope they haven't found him yet.”


	2. #1 Day after the Devour part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a lot, re reading this today. I believe there are two more parts of this story that are done but don't quote me on that. I'm sorry for how edgy this is.

Wu stood outside a new dojo that was being built when three rattlejets flew over.

“They're here.” Wu said.

At that moment, Scales dropped down from the sky and shoved his sword into Wu. Wu gasped and was no more. Lloyd saw from inside; he had no idea on what his fate would be. Scales fired blasters at the other villagers as they ran attempting to escape the invasion; Lloyd jumped over the panicking people and grabbed a sword that was lying around. He ran at scales without any thought, a grave mistake he could not take back. Scales fired but Lloyd dodged each time time. (A/N “time time,” beautiful.) He leaped and his foot landed on Scales' head which caused the blue snake to drop his weapons. Lloyd saw this as an opportunity; the blaster was there just waiting for his hand. Lloyd swung his hand and grasped it, rolling on the ground before aiming it at Scales. At that moment, he felt his hand becoming weak; he then noticed that his arm was turning green. Scales laughed at the amusement.

“This wasn't even part of my plan!” he said, “welcome!”

Lloyd dropped as his body began to change, despite his resistance there was nothing he could do and the colours of red and green consumed him.

* * *

Back at the tomb, Jay attempted to pull his chains off the wall but failed.

“GAHH!” he yelled.

“quiet, quiet.” Cole whispered.

“Well, we’ got to do something!” Jay’s voice began to raise in pitch as he continued to struggle, “Ohh, this isn't what I expected being a ninja would be like at all.”

“Same for all of us.” Cole replied, “Look, Jay, I know this seems hard to comprehend but you need to face the truth. If we do get out of here... what shall we do, then? Is there really a world that would need to be saved?” Cole sighed, “There wouldn't be world. This is it; this is where it all ends, I just thought we'd lose to something that looked more serious and less colourful...”

A slight chuckle drifted from the end of his sentence, despite their losses, Cole still managed to hold on to one spark of humour he had left. Jay looked at Cole with a look that was indescribable, he didn't want to believe Cole, but he knew he was right.

“I'm sorry Cole.” He whispered. He then raised his head and turned it away, hiding a more embarrassing look and said: “What do you think they did with Nya?”

Cole looked at Jay and frowned, he didn't want to say what he believed, but he knew that he'd have to answer. He couldn't lie, he had to tell Jay his true thoughts.

“Jay...” he said with a soft tone.

Jay turned his head back to Cole. “Yeah?”

“There's some things we blame ourselves for, other things we blame on the next guy for, and we do that to hide our guilt. Don't let this make you do either of those.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't think Nya's going to see us again...”

“That's not what I meant, I never said she'd come for us-”

“I know... what I- what I'm saying is... she's probably in the same place Kai and Zane are...”

Jay sulked and tried to hold back his tears while whispering, “She probably thinks the same happened to me.”

General walked in, he saw the two Ninja and it impressed his mood.

“Ninja... how foolish of you to believe that you were the dominant ones.”

“I never expected to win everything.” Cole replied.

“Aaah, but you believed you could beat us. That Pythor believed the best way to beat your puny race was to destroy it, how unwise.” General giggled in a way that sounded unsettling for the two prisoners.

“Like you knew any better.” Cole cried.

“I believed that the humans should be shown our full power with an invasion, but I wouldn't destroy them, I'd make them my trophies.”

“You're INSANE!”

General grinned. “I have been for a long time, ever since Scales took my throne, I've had nothing to gain, nothing to lose. Lloyd was my one true priority and then he left me, I was alone, but now we are together again. Lloyd can be my friend once more... once more, Lloyd and I are together. Partners, allies, buddies, bros... he and I are ONE!”

Just as he said that, a green scaled young boy appeared. His hair was blond and short, his clothing looked familiar, almost too familiar.

“LLOYD!” the two ninjas yelled.

General snickered and said: “Someone held our blaster for too long....”

* * *

As weeks past, the serpentine armada moved quickly through the outskirts and suburbs of Ninjago. Citizens were either taken captive and turned into snakes or were forced to do farm work and other jobs that serpentine we unsure how to do. Everything was going as planned, the serpentine that were once human had their own design, they had their faces covered in bandages and wore white helmets. The ones that were new and had little experience of being a snake had white robes and the more experienced ones wore white armour with grey arms and tubes connected from their chest to their necks. This was so they had the ability to change their temperature so if they were for example fighting in the snow, they would be able to turn themselves warm.

Although Scales was the one in control, Lloyd was the one everyone feared, just the thought of the chosen one who was said to have more power than anyone else who had ever lived had become a snake. Without a doubt any village that Lloyd walked into would surrender within one hour. As of now. It was clear that the serpentine had won.

* * *

A peculiar looking red snake stumbled along halls until he reached the two ninjas’ cell.

"Food's here for you, filthy rotten scum." It said as it tossed two muffins at them.

Jay grabbed his and devoured it like a vulture on a corpse, while Cole put his on the ground next to him.

"Later." he said in a depressed tone.

"It's better you eat now!" it replied.

"It doesn't matter when I eat it." Cole answered in a strained tone.

"Oh, but it does. You see, you're going to need something to keep you going when you get out of here."

"Well, that's not going to be for a while, unless they want to finish us off in public."

"Actually, it's going to happen in around one minute."

"wait… WHAT!" The two ninjas yelled in unison and confusion.

At that moment, the walls blew up behind them. A hulk sized metal beast walked in after.

"Me Help You Get Out!" It yelled. (A/N I don’t know why I capitalised each letter.)

The ninjas looked at each other and Cole yelled back. "OK! I'll eat it."

* * *

The stone monster leaped over the rooftops with the ninja on his back, both the ninjas were thankful to be getting out, but both were too weak to fight for themselves. The stone man was quick but the serpentine were gaining on them. It looked like they were done for, but the red snake that helped them escape jumped behind them and caused ice to come from the ground and create an ice wall which blocked their pursuers. The ninjas were relieved.

Cole looked at Jay and said: "You think we trust these guys?"

"Well, they did give us a muffin."

Cole shook his head. "I guess we don’t have a choice, do we?"

"Well, we could just jump of and run away." Jay replied, playfully.

"Me heard that." The stone monster muttered.

The silver beast began crawling at a fast rate like an angry gorilla, smashing through all serpentine that were blocking its way. Its fists slammed through serpentine vehicles, destroying all resistance to their escape. Jay and Cole were amazed by the power of this creature, there was no way they'd be able to get this far without it. As the beast kept moving, less serpentine were able to get near them. Explosions began to appear around the beast, attracting the ninja's attention to the serpentine flying vehicle that was firing above them.

“What's that!” Cole yelled.

“That's de Serpentine shuttle!” the beast replied.

The monster leaped from side to side, dodging the shuttle fire until the shuttle was close enough. It leaped and lifted its foot, kicking it; destroying it instantly. The shuttle's remains slammed to the ground behind them.

“That was too close.” Jay said, looking at the wreckage.

As the stone beast kept moving, the serpentine began to get smaller from behind until they became barely visible.

“Looks like we lost them.” The beast said as it began to slow down.

Cole and jay jumped off the beast, slowly. Even a simple drop off felt painful; after all the suffering the two had gone through, it had become hard to do any action. Jay breathed heavily while rocking his head back and forth.

“Thanks.” Cole said in anticipation. “But who are you exactly? And why did you rescue us?”

The stone beast began to shrivel up, it was like all his metal was being absorbed into his body; it did this until there was no metal left and instead stood a man in his early thirties with a black beard and short black hair.

“My name is Carlos, and this my master Luke.” he said.

“I would hardly myself a master.” Luke responded as he strolled beside Carlos.

The ninjas noticed that their rescuers both were wearing purple armour with some sort of blue gem in the chest.

“It's an interesting get-up you've got there.” Jay chuckled.

“Well, it may not be very intimidating to you, but it packs a punch all right.” Luke replied, “I know you two, you are Jay, the blue ninja as they called you back in the city, while you are Cole, the ninja of stone, or something...”

Cole crossed his arms, unamused. Carlos immediacy began to break the silence.

“I’m sure you would like to see de results of de apocalypse!” he yelled.

Jay, without hesitation, grabbed Carlos.

“Do you know where those who weren't captured went?!” he screamed.

“Let me Carlos finish! Me been told that survivors have been scattered... BUT, I think I know who you may be referring to. We were contacted by some sort of mechanical man, it said that a bunch of people, including one that knew a Jay, was heading this way but that was de last we heard of them.”

“Jay X...” Jay whispered.

“What do you mean?” Cole asked.

“A while back, Zane said he was working on robotic guards, he said that I could have one to defend the village we were currently living in. He named it Jay X which I’m still not happy with as I said it should be called The Boomer. But anyway, if Jay X said he was coming here, then that means Nya and Wu will be on their way.”

Jay began to wail his arms in excitement. Out of the hell that had come to them over the last few months, there was hope.

* * *

General marched through the doors, it was time for him to confront Scales about the recent events.

“My lord!” he said with fear.

“What is it... General?!” Scales replied in angst.

“It seems that the two ninja we had imprisoned have… been rescued.”

Scales smiled. “Yes... this is an opportunity my old master, anyone with the mind to rescue those traitors is someone we want. As the saying goes, the friend of my enemy is my enemy. The ninjas and the rescuers will lead us to other scum that oppose our views.”

“I see my lord, where do we start?”

Scales stood from his chair; he whacked his tail on his throne twice, General realised he was signalling something. The two snakes turned their heads to the east of the room. There stood three Rattlas, all fully armoured, each one had their hand on the shoulder of a prisoner that was standing to their left. The first prisoner was an old man with glasses, it was clear that this was Edd Walker, the father of lighting. The second was a Skullkin, Kruncha to be the one. And finally, the third prisoner was nothing more than a girl in her early twenties with short black hair, there's only one person it could be. Nya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Boomer"  
> Damn, if only I knew.


	3. #2 Vladek's goals part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'd written less that I assumed. The first half of this I wrote on the message boards and the second half I wrote just after it shut down in which I would have been 18. Keep in mind, we posted the story in paragraphs, not chapters. So that's why it may not seem like much. There was a point where I was posting a paragraph on the site everyday, though they were short. The boards were weird. Whole thing turned into an unintentional Christian server anyway.

Rattlejets flew over the outside villages of Ninjago; bombing all houses that had the possibility of a traitor inside. The villagers fled their homes running for shelter while overs stayed in their homes hoping the pilots would miss. It was a terrifying night for everyone. The Rattlejets had two bombing runs but then suddenly left the area; for a moment the villagers believed that they were safe but like Sunday meal, it didn’t last. Just then, a serpentine gunship began to the circle the houses, the snakes that were one board immediately dropped small containers onto the ground, before anyone could react, the containers exploded releasing venom onto the closest people around. The civilians screamed but were suddenly silenced as they began to transform in serpentines themselves.

* * *

As the days past more and more newly created serpentine would march into the capital receiving uniforms and weapons, Scales would watch with a grin as his empire continued to grow, all the troops would line up to collect their equipment while the serpentine with two heads would serve them, it was like a dream to Scales, never before had he seen such a glorious sight. He truly was the king of all snakes.

From a small distance there was a male observing. He watched the snakes through his telescope patiently. This male was an adult, looked about thirty but there was something to note about this man, he was a serpentine himself however not the same as the ones below. He was purple and seemed to have a damaged head. Although it was unclear what his motives were, it was clear that this Anacondrai was on a different team. The serpentine's pockets began to buzz, he picked the radiophone from his pocket and began to speak.

“The serpentine seem to have up't their game, there isn't a human in sight! This is getting serious.” He said, calmly.

The radio then replied “They must be trying to increase their troops for some sort of offensive... or perhaps a defensive. Is there anything notice-able about the activity?

“Roger, sir. They seem to be increasing their industrial progression; more and more vehicles have been produced over this week.”

“They must be planning an invasion of some sort, I know this is risky, but I'm ordering you to infiltrate the capital and sabotage their weapons cash, we need to make sure that whatever their planning is stopped!”

“I will not fail you, Lord Vladek. Hunter out.”

Hunter stealthily sneaked through the capital. He knew it was dangerous, but he had his orders. He kept moving, crawling around guards, and rolling under dumpsters. He was lucky no one had spotted him yet, otherwise his life would already be over. Hunter noticed that the two main guards would walk past one another and then to the other sides of the walls over the capital's main factory, Hunter waited until the serpentine's heads were bang on side by side and then fired his pistol fast. The bullet penetrated both heads one at a time; the snakes both dropped dead on the floor. Without hesitation Hunter sprinted as fast as he could towards the door sliding past the serpentine inside that luckily were not looking in his direction. There was no time to lose. Hunter slammed a charge onto the wing of a rattlejet and then tossed another onto the side of a fuel tank close to the serpentine gunships. He pulled out his radiophone and spoke into it.

“Lord Vladek! Your orders have been put into practice, I just need to extract myself and everything will be good.” he whispered.

“Your extraction has already arrived, I've sent ‘the 40K’ to get you out.” Vladek replied.

Just then the roof of the building began to open, it was obvious the vehicles of the serpentine were beginning to leave,

“Shit.” Hunter muttered.

There was nothing else Hunter could do, he immediately rolled towards the door and detonated the charges leaping before he was affected by the impact and at that moment a helicopter flew over the city, from the scorpion symbols Hunter could tell it was his pickup.

The helicopter side doors slid open revealing a turret as big as a kitchen-side; wielding it was a black creature dawning red markings on his face; he wore red padded armour, and a patrol cap. Hunter knew him as Forty Kurt or 40K as he was called by his peers. The turret decimated the serpentine troops as they scattered around the landing zone. Hunter covered behind a crate; blasts from the serpentine’s lasers zoomed past his head. He held his rifle (a semi-automatic scorpion with a scope attachment) to his chest waiting for the blasters to overheat and eventually, they did. Quickly, Hunter rolled out of cover and unravelled bullets into the three serpentine that had been firing at him. As they dropped dead, Hunter sprinted to the heli; he leaped throwing out his arm which was then caught by 40K.

“How long until the day that you save my ass?” he joked.

Hunter rolled his eyes while 40K pulled him up into the chopper. As the helicopter lifted into the air, Hunter slumped onto a seat.

“Ugh, can’t believe I’m related to those things.” He huffed.

“Aah don’t beat yourself up over it, my family’s a bunch of rock monsters.” 40K replied.

“Yeah… how are they?”

“I wish I could tell you, but they never respond to my letters.”

“You sure you got the right address?”

“Who else lives underground?”

“I did.”

“Those were tombs, hunter!”

40K began to reload the turret while Hunter activated his radiophone.

“Vladek, this is Hunter, Weapons cash destroyed.”

“Good.” Vladek replied, “That’ll slow them down for a while. For now, I want you to meet up with Dareth and Smack-jaw at the ruins of Jamonicai in which you will wait for further instructions.”

“Affirmative sir.”

Hunter turned to the pilot. She had green skin, black hair, and white eyes.

“Gateway, turn to Jamonicai.”

“Of course, hunter.” Gateway replied.

The helicopter glided out of the city and on to the Ninjago desert, while inside Hunter smoked and 40K played on his harmonica.

“Damn, Ninjago killed itself, huh?” 40K asked, humorously.

“Deserts are always like this.” Gateway responded.

“You know what I mean! Back when I was a kid, I’d hear stories of this place. Ninjago: the land of all things mystical.”

“Mystical? Moor like poor!” Hunter chuckled. “I mean sure, we’re decades in front of them technology-wise, but you don’t see things like dragons swooping around in Sorpia.”

40K looked out into the dessert while Gateway activated her radiophone.

“Smack-jaw, this is Gateway. You at Jamonicai yet?”

A raspy voice responded through the speakers.

“Yeah, could you please hurry? Dareth’s driving me mental.” Smack-jaw begged.

Gateway laughed.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can. I’d say about twenty minutes.”

“Ugh. Really?! I’m freezing here!”

“You’re in the desert, Smack.”

“I’m a skeleton, Gate, I don’t have that warm skin you do. Just be here.”

“Just hang tight. We’ll be there.”

As Gateway put her radiophone down, 40K noticed something in the distance.

“Hey erm, you two seeing this?” he perplexed.

“What is it?” asked Hunter while being too lazy to get up.

“It looks like some sort of… _green storm._ ”

“What?!”

“Look!”

40K pointed out as Hunter stood up and to his surprise, there really was a storm, a storm with green clouds. Not only that in the centre of the storm was a speck. Hunter pulled out his telescope to get a closer look in which he realised that speck was a person. A boy in green, with serpent features. As Hunter continued to monitor the boy, it suddenly came to his attention that the boy was getting closer and that was when he realised…

“They let us escape.” He whispered.

“They what?” asked 40K.

“We need to turn around!” Hunter bellowed.

But before Gateway could react, the storm clashed with the helicopter; it spun rapidly until colliding with the ground and then it went black for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. There was one more bit i wrote when i was 19 that is unfinished so i might complete that bit and post, I don't know. I lost interest in this story after the boards shut down. I had intentions to put it in another writing site like Wattpad but never got around to it. Who knows, maybe I'll continue this after i finish my Transformers fic. Oof.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I have some other parts to upload. See you then.


End file.
